


Let Him Dance

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Takaba finally lost it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba reaches the point of insanity and upon seeing Asami in a more than professional confrontation with Sudoh, he makes the biggest mistake of his life and attacks both men. Now supposedly abandoned by Asami, Takaba finds himself stuck in an Asylum where he must now try to fix his life and pick up the broken pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Dance

**Summary: Takaba reaches the point of insanity and upon seeing Asami in a more than professional confrontation with Sudoh, he makes the biggest mistake of his life and attacks both men. Now abandoned by Asami, Takaba finds himself station in an Asylum as he tries to fix his life as well as push away the man who can't seem to let him go.**

**Author's Note: A somewhat angsty/humorous/romancy story. Depends on which way you look at it! My OC's are going to be in here, so just expect that. But don't worry, no TakabxOC or AsamixOC. By the way, let me get to the pairings.**

**Pairings: AsamixTakaba, FeilongxOC, AsamixSudoh...so forth**

**Genre/Tags: Humor, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance, Slight Angst**

* * *

"I didn't mean to cause that much harm." Takaba began as he straightened up in his chair, staring at the grey haired psychologist about a few feet in front of him. "So let me out, will you?"

"Hm." The man moved his bangs out of his face and stared at Takaba, squinting his hazel eyes. "I don't buy it."

Takaba frowned and made a sloppy attempt to cross his arms, his straight jacket however prevented that. "You know what, you're right. I wanted those two to pay." He sneered. "After everything that bastard_I am allowed to curse right? Thanks...After everything that bastard put me through, he decides to go and jack off with another man?" Takaba scooted his chair closer to Ryuisuke's and stared at him with pleading eyes. "You have to understand me!" He leaned in. "I didn't want it to come to this, but it had to!"

Ryuisuke frowned. "You're using 'jack off' in the wrong context." He started, straightening his tie. "And you're lucky that you somehow avoided charges being pressed. If we hadn't stepped in then you'd either be locked up or_"

"At the mercy of Asami? Like I'm not already_"

"I wasn't going to say that." Ryuisuke frowned and took off his glasses. He placed them on his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. All the while, Takaba stared.

"You look a lot like your brother." He sighed. "You aren't angry at me, for hurting him?"

Ryuisuke actually smiled. "My brother and I haven't spoken a word, in twenty years." He moved the items on his desk in an orderly fashion. "Through those twenty years, I've been in near death situations and well...he hasn't even offered a call to check on me..." He continued , as Takaba felt a very uncomfortable itch. If his arms were free, he would've relieved that itch by now, but seeing as though he could do nothing, he slouched back in his chair and observed the room around him.

Dr. Ryuisuke Asami continued to talk, as he signed away at Takaba's paperwork, admitting him into the asylum. Years ago, Takaba remembered this man, but in very different circumstances. Nostalgia hit him as he remembered sitting in a classroom, watching this man, Professor Ryuisuke, he called him at the time, grading papers, scoring each and every student depending on their accuracy. Takaba remembered he made exceptionally good grades and Ryuisuke, his old Professor, and now his doctor, would always commended him for his outstanding effort.

He wondered what Ryuisuke was thinking now, as he signed the final sheet of paper and placed it in a file folder labeled 'Takaba Akihito'. Looking at it, and making sure the edges were lined perfectly, he put it in his desk drawer. Taking his glasses, he put them back on his face and smiled at Takaba.

"Can you tell me, from the beginning, what happened?" He asked kindly, straightening his white coat. "What you did and why you did it?"

Takaba frowned and shrugged. "If I tell you again, will you let me out of this jacket?"

Ryuisuke returned the shrug. "I don't see why not." He breathed softly. "You don't seem that bad to me."

OoOoOo

_Burning._

_That's all Takaba could feel as he quietly entered the private meeting room in Club Dracena, located in Shinjuku. He was told previously that day to stay in the penthouse and to stop 'snooping around'. He had believed that man, Asami, despite the speculation he had conjured just weeks ago, of Asami and Sudoh being 'more' than business partners. He'd spied on the two more than often, as they entered clubs , or extravagant buildings. His camera would capture hidden emotions that the two of them tried to hide, giving more of an insight than Takaba could gather with his own human eyes._

_At first, he was contempt with the fact that these two might have been together. Asami was a Crime Lord, was he not? And Takaba assumed that Sudoh was an underling of him or something of the sort. It wasn't a secret to know that getting higher status in business either involved sex or death, especially in the business these two handled._

_But the more Asami would return late, the more he would senselessly fuck Takaba and lie to him, the more curious Takaba grew, in addition the more possessive. Even if he had little to know value when it came to others that would linger around Asami, he still felt like he had an advantage when it came to well...having a relationship with him. He knew Asami a bit more than anyone else did, a bit more than Sudoh did. Well, at least he liked to think so._

_When the two were in their moments, naked, sweaty and at the peak of their intimacy, Asami would say things to Takaba that would make his heart melt. Takaba liked to think that one, Asami meant those things, and two, they were shared just between he and Takaba. He didn't feel right letting anyone else feel the way Asami, made him feel._

_When he figured out that Sudoh and Asami were in a relationship, he went insane. But who could he blame? Asami had made Takaba this way, wanting only the man's affection for himself and not for anyone else, especially not a greedy bitch like Sudoh. Takaba had lost himself completely, he knew this, he was far beyond help and as he entered the private room with a makeshift knife and a gun in his hand, he held absolutely no regrets. He would make Asami pay for the things he'd done to him, and he'd finally destroy that pretty little face that stood in his way._

_He admitted, it was strange seeing Asami in an intercourse with another man, still clothed and barely breaking a sweat. He had to agree that perhaps there was no emotion on Asami's part and he was just putting up an act to close a deal but still, Takaba at that moment didn't know the difference. It was something that, after numerous tortue had been done to him by Asami, he couldn't comprehend, so he did what his gut told him to do._

_Takaba shot Asami more than three times, and with his strange knife object (which was later discovered to be a carpenters nail), he scratched an ugly scar down Sudoh's face, ruining that models chance of success, ruining Sudoh's chance of ever being better than him, ruining Sudoh's chance of ever taking his place in Asami's eyes._

_He held, absolutely no regrets._

OoOoOoO

"That's it." He told Ryuisuke. "There's nothing more I can tell you." He had been focusing on anything but Ryuisuke as he told his story for perhaps the hundredth time. Strangely, just like his classroom had been all those years ago, Ryuisuke's office was green. Green walls...green folders...green clocks...green plants. The only person who wasn't green was him(and Takaba of course), as he wore a white lab coat and the standard blouse and tie.

"Well then," He stood and walked behind Takaba, undoing the straight jacket that suppressed him."I suppose I have to keep true to my end of the bargain."

Takaba smiled, and moved his arms freely, he watched as Ryuisuke walked back to his desk and retrieved a piece of paper. He then walked towards Takaba again and handed it to him.

"Welcome, to St. Peter's Asylum. You will be here five months minimum. Here is your map and room number. Further information is listed on your paper." He smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, and I also have another one shot I'm coming up with today or tomorrow. It's angsty, heads up.**

**And on this story, I just thought someone should dedicate a story to poor Takaba losing himself. I'm pretty sure he should've lost himself more than once in the manga. But, this is just my take! As always, I don't own the Finder Series.**

**PS: If you've read other works from me, you may realize another story begins like this, with Takaba in a doctors office.**


End file.
